oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted League/Strategy
This is a general strategy guide for progressing in the Twisted League. Getting started After completing or skipping Tutorial Island, the player will be teleported to Kourend Castle with the normal starting items. This is the player's respawn location and Home Teleport destination for the Twisted League. The player will automatically begin talking to the League Tutor. He provides basic information about the Twisted League as well as more specific information about tasks, relics, and rewards. Players can select a starter relic from the first relic tier for free. There are five relic tiers and three relics for each tier. Players cannot lock or lose relics in remaining tiers by choosing a certain relic as relic selection has no impact on which relics are available in the remaining tiers. However, relic selection is permanent and cannot be changed at any time for the remainder of the league. The starter relics offer varied buffs that benefits players quite differently. The Endless Endurance relic provides helpful buffs for the beginning of the league when transportation and healing methods are limited. In contrast, the Abyssal Accumulator relic can save a significant amount of ammo/runes throughout the league and may be useful for players who plan on using Ranged and/or Magic more than melee. Lastly, the Dark Altar Devotion relic speeds up leveling for a powerful skill and makes it much easier to maintain Prayer points because of the reduced drain rate. Ultimately, players should take individual play style and goals into consideration when choosing a starter relic. Additionally, some relics synergize with other relics, so players may want to look at the relics page and plan accordingly. Moving forward Players are free to progress as desired from the starting point. Some players may wish to immediately begin leveling combat skills by killing nearby imps, men, and women, while others may want to begin leveling non-combat skills. However, it is recommended that players pickpocket the men and women until level 20 Thieving ( Level 20 Thieving). Afterward, players should begin the Great Kourend quest series as the quests have generally low requirements but helpful rewards (Kourend favour, which itself unlocks many things, skill experience, coins, and more). Head to north-west Hosidius and kill a chicken for feathers, and then go north-east to the Port Piscarilius docks to begin the Client of Kourend quest. The quest has no requirements other than a feather and simply requires the player to visit each House of Great Kourend. After completing Client of Kourend ( Client of Kourend), the player should use the Kourend favour certificate to gain 20% favour with the Piscarilius House. The two antique lamps can be used to raise any two skills from level 1 to level 15, but it is recommended that players use one of the lamps on Hunter. Otherwise, skills that are slower and/or more annoying to start training are preferable choices. If the player has reached level 20 Thieving and used the favour certificate for the Piscarilius House, they can immediately begin the next Great Kourend quest, The Queen of Thieves. The only item requirement is stew, which can easily be purchased for 25 coins from the pub directly west of Port Piscarilius. The quest can then be started right outside of the Port Piscarilius bank. After completing The Queen of Thieves ( Queen of Thieves), the player can use the Piscarilius favour certificate to gain 10% favour with the Piscarilius House. The quest also rewards 2,000 Thieving experience and 2,000 coins. House favour At this point, players may want to finish reaching 100% favour with the Piscarilius House and begin earning favour with the other Houses. Players can earn favour with any of the Houses at any time without losing favour with other Houses. Piscarilius House First, it is recommended that players finish reaching 100% favour with the Piscarilius House as it is cheap and quick, especially if the player is at level 15 Hunter and 30% Piscarilius favour from following the above steps. Buy a spade for 3 coins from Horace's shop, which is in the south-east corner of Hosidius House's square. Head to Port Piscarilius and buy two empty bucket packs from Leenz's shop for 550 coins each, as well as 34 individual buckets (restocked quickly) for 2 coins each. Now, with the spade and 27 buckets, simply hunt sandworms directly east of the Port Piscarilius bank and give the buckets of sandworms to Tynan (directly south) for Piscarilius favour. The player will quickly reach level 20 Hunter ( Level 20 Hunter). Each bucket of sandworms is worth approximately 0.3% favour, so it should take only 234 buckets of sandworms to reach 100% favour ( Friend of House Piscarilius). Miscellaneous Wintertotd The Wintertodt provides a very high amount of Firemaking experience and various resources that are very useful for players of any level. Additionally, players can earn Woodcutting experience, Fletching experience, and Construction experience. The Construction experience is noteworthy as it is the easiest way to earn experience in the skill at a low level within the league. Players are required to have purchased a player-owned house in Hosidius (costs 1,000 coins) before they can receive Construction experience in the Wintertotd. Players must have level 50 Firemaking to participate in the fight. The easiest warm clothing to obtain is the clue hunter garb, which can be dug up south-west of Kourend Castle, and a staff of fire, which can be purchased from Filamina's Wares for 1,500 coins (requires 20% Arceuus House favour). Additional warm clothing items can be obtained from the supply crates that are received from participating in Wintertodt.